Poisoned
by Misery2412
Summary: Sportacus is sick...  Who can help him? Who did this to him? And what about Robbie?  Slash! -
1. Chapter 1

Sportacus was sitting on his bed, flipping through a thick book about rare plants, vegetables and fruits. He liked reading and learning. When he looked at the colorful pictures, he imagined how they would taste. He loved red ones; they always tasted sweet and were sparkling with energy. The green ones were refreshing and the yellow ones a bit sour. He realized that he was hungry and that he really needed to eat something.

Suddenly his crystal came to life, and started to beep. "Someone's in trouble," he said, tossing the book aside. Jumping to his feet, he ordered the door to open and ran to the platform. Skillfully, he climbed down the ladder. His crystal told him that it was Stingy, who was about to bump into a wall, driving his car.

"Stingy and his car," he thought, while flipping to the boy, who was humming happily. Stingy liked to be on his own. With his things. Suddenly, Stingy screamed, as his car became faster and he raced down the hill. Before Stingy crashed into the stone wall, Sportacus had reached him. He grasped the car and stopped it. "Thank you, Sportacus," Stingy whispered. The boy was pale and had grabbed the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles had turned white. "There's no spot on my car, is there?"

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Sportacus grinned: "No, I hope not. And you're welcome, Stingy. Try to be more careful the next time." Stingy, however, didn't listen to him, because he was looking for spots and scratches on his newly polished car. Sportacus' stomach was growling. Slowly jogging, he went back to his airship.

"Mister! Hey, Mister!", a voice called. Sportacus spun round and saw an old lady, sitting in a rocking chair. There were baskets and boxes full of fruits and vegetables next to her. Sportacus stopped and flipped back to her. "I wonder," the old woman said hoarsely, "if you liked some fruits? I bet you've never seen them before."

Now, Sportacus was interested. What a coincidence! He stepped closer and looked into the baskets. Indeed, there were things, he had never seen before. There were dark drown ones, pink and blue ones. Fruits with long fur that looked like fluffy balls. Some were covered with stripes and dots. And they smelled really good.

"This is fantastic!", Sportacus exclaimed. "I love fruits and vegetables. They're sportscandy."

The old woman chuckled. "Sportscandy? That's a funny name. Who are you anyway? Why are you wearing this costume?"

"I'm, " Sportacus paused, trying to find the right words, "I'm Sportacus. I help the people here in LazyTown."  
>"So you're a superhero?", the woman asked, clapping her hands with glee. "Well..I'm a slightly above average hero – so to say," Sportacus replied.<p>

"Oh my…you know what? I want to give you one fruit for free. Just take one!"

Sportacus blushed slightly. "I can't accept that."

"You're such a decent man. Let me pick one for you."

The lady only glanced quickly into her containers; then she grasped a red fruit with yellow spots. It looked like a large strawberry. "Take it. You'll like it."  
>"Thank you very much. Bye!"<p>

"Wait, take a bite and tell me what you think."

"Of course!" Sportacus did as the old lady said. The fruit was the best thing, he had ever eaten. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It was refreshing and filling. He licked his lips. "That's delicious!"

"I thought so," the woman said, nodding. "Bye, Sportacus. And if you want to you can come back."

"Thank you."

Carefully holding the fruit, Sportacus flipped away. If he had turned back, he would have seen the mean smirk that was turning the woman's face into a grimace. A few seconds later, she and her goods were gone.

Sportacus came back to his airship. He was looking forward to a nice, healthy sandwich and the rest of the fruit for dessert. Suddenly, he felt an agonizing pain in his stomach, and he fell to his knees, clutching his belly. His insides were burning. He began to retch and heave, crouching on all fours. He threw up his breakfast and the water, he had drunk, but the pain remained, making him weak and sick again. "What's that?", Sportacus thought, trying to stand up. "It can't be another meltdown, can it? No…I've never felt like this after I have eaten sugar. Something…must be wrong." Sportacus grabbed the rope-ladder that swung in front of his nose and leant heavily on it. He had never been ill before. Of course he had hurt himself while jumping around He had had scratches and bruises, but he never caught a flu or had a cold. Not even a headache or a sore throat. "I must get back to the airship and rest," he told himself. Using both hands, he tried to pull himself up. It was exhausting, and he was sweating and wheezing, when he finally crawled through his door. He was so tired. Trembling, he opened his vest. Then he slipped out of his trousers and let them drop to the floor. He even got rid of his cap. "Bed," he said hoarsely, and as soon as it had slid out, he climbed into it and fell asleep.

The next morning, Stephanie practiced balancing on a beam. Ever since she had told the others about her fear of heights, she worked hard on overcoming that fear. She thought about Sportacus, who never seemed to be afraid. She really wanted to be like him. Secretly, she admired the muscular, friendly hero. "Maybe he can show me some tricks on the beam," Stephanie thought and smiled. She put down her right foot, and slipped. Flailing her arms, she shouted for help, but nothing happened. She fell off the beam and landed on the ground with a thud, scraping her knees. "Ouch," she cried, "that hurt."

Ziggy and Trixie, who had heard her screams ran towards her. "What happened to you, Pinkie?", Trixie wanted to know. "Are you all right?", Ziggy added.

"Yes…it's only a scratch. I fell off that beam," Stephanie explained, favoring her knee, which was bleeding slightly. "And why hasn't Sportacus caught you?" Trixie crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked. "I don't know…I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday."  
>"Stingy said that he had saved him yesterday," Ziggy said. "Maybe," Trixie laughed, "he doesn't like you anymore."<p>

"That's not funny, Trixie," Stephanie shouted and stood up, dusting her clothes off. "Perhaps he's in trouble."

"Robbie Rotten's over there. Let's ask him," Trixie suggested. Robbie was lying on a canvas chair, enjoying a large bowl of ice cream. The kids walked over to him, wondering if he looked so satisfied, because he had gotten rid of Sportacus. "Hey, Robbie. We want to talk to you," Trixie called out. Robbie flinched and dropped the ice cream.

"What do you want, Tickle?", he asked, glaring at them.

"What have you done to Sportacus?", Stephanie said, trying not to look as frightened as she was.

"Sportakook? I haven't done anything to him."  
>"Then why isn't he here?", Trixie snorted.<p>

"I don't know? Maybe he has left the town, because he can't stand you anymore," Robbie suggested. Wait. Did the kids just say that Sportacus was gone? Finally! He grinned.

"You know that's not true. He would never leave us. Besides, his airship's still here, you fool." Trixie pointed to the sky, where Sportacus' airship was floating peacefully. Shit. Robbie hadn't seen it.

"Listen, I don't care what Sportakook does. As long as he doesn't disturb me."

"But you always want to get rid of him." Stephanie was close to tears by now. "Of course. He's annoying. But since he doesn't jump in front of my nose, I don't have to do anything."  
>"Maybe he's sick," Ziggy silently said, chewing on his lollipop. "Sportakook? No way…" Robbie firmly shook his head.<p>

"I think something is wrong. Either, he's hurt…or…I don't know."  
>Once more, Robbie looked up to the airship. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt. He remembered all the times, he had gotten himself into trouble. Sportacus had always been there for him. Sportacus saved him. He remembered all the times, he felt lonely or tired. Sportacus had always been there for him.<p>

And now Sportacus might need his help. Maybe Sportacus was in danger...

"I don't care," Robbie said more to himself, but it wasn't very convincing. "Robbie…", Stephanie began. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he was the only one, who could help them. Somehow Stephanie knew, Robbie cared. And Robbie hadn't lied to them. He hadn't done anything to Sportacus. She believed him.

"Could you…could you climb up the ladder to Sportacus' airship and see if he's there?"

Robbie's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"You're joking!",, shouted Trixie.

But Stephanie wasn't paying attention to her. "Please, Robbie. We can't climb up that ladder."  
>"And I won't. I'm scared of heights."<br>"Robbie, it's Sportacus. You know what he has done for you. And I know that you are a nice guy and a big softie."  
>"Stop it, will you?", Robbie growled, because Trixie and Ziggy giggled.<p>

"Robbie, please." Stephanie tried again.

"All right. I climb up and take a look around. But I want a chocolate chip cake with cream chocolate and silence for the rest of the week as a reward."

"Don't you dare…", Trixie began, before Stephanie nudged her. "We make that cake right away and we'll be quiet, if you find Sportacus."

"What? No…I'm not his nanny. If he isn't in his airship, I won't run around and search for him."  
>"Just…", Stephanie said so miserably that it almost broke Robbie's heart, "make sure that he's ok."<p>

The kids left him and Robbie cursed silently that he had agreed to climb up that shaking rope-ladder. "I am a big softie," he whined, before he grasped the rope and pulled himself up. This was definitely the stupidest thing he had ever done. Soon, he was out of breath and his arms hurt. "I could sit on my chair, eating my ice cream," he scolded. When he finally reached the airship, he collapsed on the ramp. After he had caught his breath, Robbie crawled towards the door, trying not to look down. Carefully, he knocked. There was no answer. He tried again, harder this time. Still no response. "Sportakook! Are you in there?", Robbie yelled. He searched for some sort of door handle or a button, but he found none. "Sportakook, open that damn door!"

And suddenly, the door slid open. Robbie nearly fell through it. With a little effort he managed to get back to his feet. The airship was clean and bright. Robbie didn't like it at all. Taking one step forward, he looked around. He spotted the clothes on the dust-free floor. Then he saw the bed, in which someone was laying.  
>"Sportacus?" It would be unusual and strange to see that hyperactive hero lying so still.<p>

Slowly, Robbie crept closer to the bed. It was indeed Sportacus. He was lying on his side, curled up into an almost fetal position. Sportacus was pale; a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead, damping the blonde curls. For a moment Robbie considered stealing the crystal, setting off the airship and leave. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sportacus wasn't sleeping. He was sick.

"Why me?", Robbie thought, sighing. Aloud, he said: "All right, Sportasleepy, let's get you to a doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your kind comments. This really means much to me! I'm afraid there will be some more angst and hurt/comfort, before Sportacus gets better...**

* * *

><p>Sportacus groaned, when Robbie poked and shook him, but he didn't wake up.<p>

„Sportacus!", Robbie yelled annoyed. „I can't carry you. Would you please wake up?" Sportacus began to move. He turned his head towards Robbie and slowly opened his eyes. „Robbie?", he whispered, his voice barely audible. „What..."

„What I'm doing here?", suggested Robbie. „Well, the kids told me that you're in trouble and...and...they forced me to look after you." That wasn't entirely true, but Sportacus surely wouldn't mind. Weakly, Sportacus nodded. He looked as if he wanted to pass out again.

„What's wrong with you?", Robbie asked, eying him suspiciously. Diseases and viruses spread fast these days, and he didn't want to catch from whatever Sportacus suffered.

„I think I've been poisoned. I ate a strange fruit," Sportacus mumbled, closing his eyes. „Don't you fall asleep again!" Robbie slapped him lightly in the face. Shocked, Sportacus' eyes flew open.

„Who would poison you?"

When Sportacus looked at him with raised eyebrows, Robbie shook his head. „Oh no...It wasn't me. I would never...well maybe...but..." Robbie realized that he blushed. „I didn't do it."  
>„I know." Sportacus tried to smile, but his face was scrunched up in pain. His hand moved to his belly and he began to rub it.<p>

„So, will you please get up? You need to see a doctor," Robbie insisted. He felt strange. On the one hand it was satisfying to see the hero so weak and hurting, but on the other hand, he was afraid that Sportacus refused his help and...died. Sportacus, however, shook his head.

„No doctor. Just need rest." And he let his eyes drift shut again.

„Fine," Robbie said and pouted. „Then I'll climb down and tell the children that you are very sick and don't want any help."

„No!" Sportacus sat up so quickly, he doubled over with pain. „All right...I try to stand up, but I'm not sure if I can..."

Robbie grimaced. He knew he couldn't carry Sportacus down that ladder. They would fall down and both die. Damn it! Why was this airship so high up in the air?

Carefully, Sportacus swung his legs round. He felt dizzy and tired. And why was Robbie here? His stomach churned. „Um...", he could hear Robbie say, „we better get you dressed first." Sportacus then realized that he only wore his blue shorts and a T-Shirt. Robbie had never seen him without his costume, although he had seen Robbie in all types of clothes – including his underwear. „Trousers," he said weakly and when Robbie wanted to object, because he didn't like to be given orders, a small opening appeared in the airship's wall. Darkblue jogging pants flew through it, and landed on Sportacus' lap. While Robbie was still wondering how on earth he had done this, Sportacus put the trousers on, grunting and shaking. „You sure you can climb down that ladder?", Robbie asked, turning to Sportacus, who was bent forward; his arms wrapped around his torso.

„We … can use my aircraft." Sportacus motioned towards his cockpit. „Sit down. I'll sit on your lap."

„What?", Robbie exclaimed, staring at Sportacus. „I won't..."  
>„Please, Robbie. I don't have the strength..."<br>„You will pay for that, Sportakook."  
>Robbie helped Sportacus up, wondering once more how the hero had become so weak, and walked him to the plane. He sat down jealously. He only had a digger. Why didn't he have an aircraft? Or a rocket? Sportacus could barely lift his legs, as he slid on Robbie's lap. The superhero was heavy and quite warm. His skin was clammy and Robbie could feel the slight tremors running through Sportacus' body. Robbie felt a pang of guilt. He hated being sick and he often was because of his unhealthy life. He always longed for someone, who took care of him. But all he heard and saw were those noisy kids and the laughing, flipping superhero. Sportacus leaned heavily against him and his curls tickled Robbie's chin. He had never been so close to another person and it didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. „Now what?", he breathed.<p>

„You have to pedal, I steer."

„No sports. Hello? I'm Robbie Rotten!" He could hear Sportacus chuckle. „It only works that way."

„I hate you!"

Sportacus usually shot across the sky in the speed of light. Robbie only managed to hold the aircraft in the air. It swayed and lost height, but it least they didn't crash down.  
>Sportacus said nothing. He was slumped on Robbie's lap and used the energy he had left to steer the aircraft. Slowly, they reached the ground. Even in his weak condition, he succeeded in landing safely. Robbie, who was glad it was over, let out a sigh. His muscles screamed. As soon as they touched the ground, Stephanie, the Mayor and Bessie ran towards them. They had landed right in front of the Town-Hall. Stephanie's smile faded, when she saw Sportacus sitting on Robbie's lap. He had closed his eyes. Sweat was pouring down his skin and he didn't wear his superhero costume. „What's wrong?", she asked, her voice shrill and load. „I don't know. He thinks he has been poisoned," Robbie answered, still slightly out of breath. „Poisoned?" Stephanie's eyes widened. „By whom? Robbie it wasn't you, was it?"<p>

Annoyed, Robbie growled: „Pinkie, I already told you that I didn't harm the flipping elf."

„Sorry, but...", Stephanie paused, before crying out frightend, „we have to help him!"

„If somebody lent me a hand," Robbie remarked, squirming uncomfortably. „Oh, my...", Mayor Meanswell said and together with Bessie, who hastily put down her phone, they grabbed Sportacus' arms and firmly pulled him up. Sportacus groaned and his eyelids fluttered open. „Thank you," he whispered. He felt terrible. They were not supposed to see him like this. He had to be the strong superhero. Moreover, he was afraid. He didn't know what exactly was wrong with him. He thought that the fruit had been rotten or who could heal him? He was different from other people. He didn't believe a doctor could help him. Sportacus stepped out of his aircraft.

„Uncle Milford, will Sportacus be all right?", Stephanie asked. Her voice was thick with fear and tears. „Of course. Don't you worry, Stephanie."

„Stephanie," Sportacus whispered. Speaking was straining, but he needed to talk to her, before he might pass out again. „I'll be fine. I only need to rest. Don't be upset, Stephanie. You've done everything you could. Thank you very much. You are a true friend."  
>„A true friend," Robbie thought jealously. It hadn't been that pink girl, who had climbed up to that airship, and had brought Sportakook back down.<p>

„Sportacus, we have a guestroom in the Town-Hall in case the President stops by," the Mayor suggested.

„Maybe I should call an ambulance," Bessie said, showing her cellphone.

„No...", Sportacus weakly objected.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. Why was the elf so damn stubborn? „No doctor, no hospital...I can't...I..." Suddenly, Sportacus cried out and collapsed. Horrified, Stephanie stared at him. Would he die? He mustn't die...Sportacus mustn't die.

„Milford," Bessie piped up, „why don't you take Stephanie home. Mr. Rotten and me will take care of Sportacus."  
>„I...", Robbie began, but fell silent at once, when Bessie glared at him. „Of course, I will."<p>

„Robbie," Stephanie sniffed, „your cake is at my uncle's house. You can fetch it later."

Embarrassed, Robbie turned red. He had forgotten about that stupid cake. „Eh...thank you, Pinkie." He tried to smile, but failed miserably.

After Mayor Meanswell had led Stephanie away, Robbie bent down to Sportacus, slung an arm around his waist and pulled him up. Sportacus gasped, and without a further warning, he began to retch. Robbie let out a disgusted yelp and tried to hold him upright. Bessie shook her head. „This is no good...We should call a doctor."

„No!", Robbie shouted angrily. „You heard him." Why on earth was he defending Sportacus? Maybe he was sick, too.

„All right...let's tuck him in. He shouldn't be out here." Bessie grasped Sportacus' other arm, and they slowly walked to the Town - Hall. Luckily, the guestroom was just next to the Mayor's office. Robbie doubted that the President would ever sleep here. The room looked more like a storage room. There were dusty boxes full of files and books. The energymeter stood in one corner (the energy close to zero again), and some banners hung from the ceiling. The bed itself was no more than a pallet, but at least the room was equipped with a sink, too. They laid Sportacus on the bed, and he almost instantly turned around and curled himself up. „Bessie, could you fetch a bucket in case he becomes sick again?", Robbie asked. „Of course. I'll be right back." Puling out her phone, Bessie shuffled out of the room. Robbie didn't know why he was staying with Sportacus. Or why he took care of him. He had found him. So he could return to his lair and eat that cake, enjoying the silence.

What if Sportacus died? Could he die at all? Then, Robbie would be alone again. Bullshit. He always was alone. But still Sportacus had given him a reason to live. This sounded cheesy, but it was true. Without Sportacus, Robbie had nothing to do. He wouldn't have a reason to get up. He wouldn't read books, build machines or think about new disguises. Robbie looked at Sportacus. The hero was trembling. At first Robbie thought, Sportacus was whimpering because of the pain, but then he realized tha he was sobbing. Bewildered, Robbie sat down on the mattress. It all felt so wrong. As if he was caught in a bad dream. „Sportacus," he said, nervously licking his lips, „why are you crying?"

Sportacus stiffened. „I'm not...I'm...Robbie, I'm so sorry."  
>„Sorry for what?" Robbie couldn't believe he had this conversation with Sportacus.<p>

„For causing so much trouble. It hurts so much, Robbie." Sportacus spoke slowly; each word was filled with pain.

„Why don't you want to go to a doctor?", Robbie asked.

„I'm not an average human. My body works differently. I don't think a doctor can help me."  
>„But what if we can't help you, either?", Robbie blurted out, immediately biting his lower lip.<p>

„Maybe if you find that old lady..." Sportacus voice became almost inaudible. „What old lady?"

„She gave me the Sportscandy." Exhaustion took over and Sportacus finally fell asleep.

Robbie frowned. He had never seen an old lady in LazyTown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **I'm not sure about this chapter (I kind of sucked at writing it)...and I'm sorry that Sportacus has to suffer a little bit more. I'm mean. But thank you for your support! :)

**Warnings: **mention of sex

* * *

><p>Carefully, he got up. Old lady. Sportscandy. Poison. Sportacus being sick. Sportacus needing his help. Sportacus. Robbie's head was aching. What should he do? He flinched violently, when somebody knocked on the door. „Mir. Rotten, here's the bucket. I also brought you towels and some hot tea. How is Sportacus?", Bessie came in, carrying a pink bucket and towels with flowers on them. „I don't know," Robbie said honestly. „He's sleeping now."<p>

„It's so kind of you that you help him. I couldn't do it. I can't see blood or vomit. I can't see dirt and chaos. I want it to be clean and neat. And I can't stay with sick people. They make me sick, too."

Robbie became angry. It sounded as if Sportacus was some sort of vermin. Bessie didn't seem to know that he lived in a dirty, dark lair. Or maybe she used to think of him likewise.

„It's...no big deal," Robbie spat. „You can go now."

Smiling rather relieved, Bessie left them.

Robbie began to chew on his bottom lip. He couldn't just leave. Someone had to take care of Sportacus. Sighing, Robbie wetted one of the towels and gently washed away sweat, tear and pain. „You know, Sportakook, we're not different. We both have no families. We are used to being lonely, hiding somewhere. We're both outsiders. And although the townspeople like you, there's no one you can rely on," he said quietly, tucking Sportacus in. „We may have different ways of dealing with the loneliness and the isolation. You save people, because you need to believe that they love you. And I hurt people, because I want them to suffer, to experience my own misery. Don't worry. I will find that old lady for you."

**ooooooo**

The old lady was no old lady. She had worn a disguise. Now she was sitting in front of her house, watching the Main Street. She had to admit that she had imitated Robbie Rotten. She had seen how often Sportacus and the other inhabitants had been fooled.

Slowly, she raised her binoculars. She had been working on her plan nearly half a year. The flipping elf had always annoyed her, ever since he had turned her down. He wasn't interested in her. This man had no interest in the best sex of his life. How dare he! Nobody had ever turned her down. Not even the Mayor. And the muscular hero, who knew all kinds of moves and was energetic and sustained, would have been her biggest trophy. She had longed for touching his muscles, kissing his smooth skin and playing with his mustache. But he simply had said no.

He had to pay for she couldn't have him, no one ever should.

She had seen Robbie Rotten bringing him back. The poison had worked. He was sick and weak. Only a little longer and he would die. No one would desire him now. What kind of villain was this Robbie Rotten anyway? Why did he help his arch enemy? She had never talked to him. He was the only man, she didn't want to sleep with. He looked unhealthy and too lazy. She surely wouldn't be aroused by him, and he wouldn't get hard. Having sex with him was disgusting. „Look at him," she thought, smirking. „He always says he's bad, but turns out he is a wimp."

**ooooooo**

After Robbie had left the Townhall, he heavily leaned against one of the pillars. He was knackered. He didn't know how to find that woman. Tiredly, he pushed himself from the pillar and started to walk through the streets of LazyTown. It was weird. He usually didn't go for a walk. He wasn't interested in the people of LazyTown. He couldn't and wouldn't ring the people's doorbells to ask for an old woman. When he came to Pixel's house, Robbie stopped. Pixel knew everything. Maybe the computer geek could help him. He hadn't even touched the doorbell, as Pixel shouted at him: „Robbie, what do you want? And how is Sportacus?"

Robbie growled. The decision had been made.

„He is sick. Really sick. I need your help, Parcel."

When Pixel didn't reply immediately, Robbie impatiently asked: „You still there?"

„Yeah...I'm here." Pixel sounded, as if he was crying.

Oh crap. Robbie had enough of crying children, because he too felt miserable.

„Could you look up in your computer thingy if an old lady lives here in LazyTown?"

„An old lady? How old? What's her name?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. „I don't know. Sportakook said that an old lady gave him the poisonous fruit."

„But how am I supposed to find her? It wasn't you, was it?"

Furiously, Robbie balled his fists. „Are you kidding? I wouldn't stand here and talk to you, if I hurt Sportakook!"

„Sorry...all right. I'm searching for women older than 50." Robbie could hear Pixel typing. „There's Ms Teacup. Oh no, she passed away last month. And Bessie Busybody...didn't knew she was that old...Awkward," Pixel said.

„Anyone else?" Robbie had started to pace. He was nervous. „No. You sure it was an old lady?"  
>„That's what Sportakook said..."<p>

„Listen, Robbie, I come with you. Maybe Sportacus can tell me how the woman looked like. Then I can make an identikit picture."  
>Robbie wanted to object, but Pixel had already opened his door and stepped through it, carrying his laptop.<p>

**ooooooo**

Silently, Robbie cracked the door open. Sportacus was still sleeping, tossing his head from side to side. More sweat was glistening on his forehead. Robbie could hear Pixel gasp. Seeing Sportacus like this was horrible and it hurt him that Pinsel had suspected him of nearly killing the course he was a villain. People expected him to be bad. He had enjoyed to frighten them, and he enjoyed being bad. But would he kill? Hadn't he tried to to kill Sportacus? Did he want to become a murderer? „No...", Robbie thought „This isn't right. I never really intended to kill him."

„Sportacus," he said quietly, „I'm back."

Sighing, he fetched a towel, and wiped Sportacus' forehead. Sportacus' eyelids fluttered open. „Thank you," he rasped.

„Pocco is here. He wants to help, too."

Sportacus groaned. „I don't want...the kids to see me," Sportacus whispered, looking worried.

„It's no problem," Pixel piped up. „I...I..." He fell silent, because he didn't know what to say. Of course he had been sick. He had seen Ziggy and Stingy and Trixie, when they were ill, but this was Sportacus. „I can handle it."

Sportacus slightly nodded. „Robbie, can you assist me, please? I want to sit up."

It was strange. People never wanted anything from him. People didn't even talk to him. And above all, people didn't ask him for help. He had never learned to help others. It always was a struggle and he felt insecure, because he didn't know what to do.

Robbie shook his head. He was tired. Carefully, he helped Sportacus to sit up Sportacus looked as if he aged more than ten years. There were dark circles under his eyes. His otherwise sparkling blue eyes were dull. „Sportacus," Pixel said, slowly coming closer, „maybe you can tell me how that woman looked like and I can make an identikit picture. If she lives in LazyTown, I find her."

Sportacus nodded. „That's a good idea, Pixel."

He then described the old lady to him. Pixel started to hammer on his keyboard fast and concentrated, while Robbie only watched Sportacus. He thought of the sugar meltdowns he had caused, and of the time, when he had deleted Sportacus' memory. He had been happy, because Sportacus hadn't been flipping around and hadn't been able to save others. Suddenly, Sportacus was as weak as Robbie always had been, and Robbie had liked that.

But now he wished Sportacus was that annoying, hyperactive superhero again. There was a strange stabbing pain in his heart. He had forgotten that he could actually have emotions for someone.

No one had ever cared for him. His parents had abandoned him, when he was a child. He had been raised in a children's home. He had always been mobbed by the other children, who seemed smarter, stronger and more beautiful. At first he had been crying all the time. He had even feared to fall asleep at night, because they used to play mean pranks on him.

After they had locked him up in the basement, where he had stayed the whole day and night, screaming himself hoarsely, he had changed.

Something had died inside of him. His longing for other people, the desire to love somebody and be loved in return, and the hope that not all people were bad, had vanished. From this day on he was full of hatred. He learned to fight back. He had been an outsider before, so it didn't really matter.

And now, everything came back. His weakness and pain, his desperation and struggling.

Suddenly, Sportacus cried out and slumped

„Pickle, why don't you go home and work at your computer? I stay here with Sportacus," Robbie suggested.

„I do that." Pixel, who was staring at Sportacus, stood up. „I'll call you," he added, before hurrying out of the room.

„Call me? I don't have a cellpho...", Robbie began, but he was interrupted by Sportacus, who was sick again. He hastened to fetch the bucket. Sportacus' whole body shook, as he retched. But there was nothing left in his stomach.

„Lay down," Robbie said, patting his back.

„Robbie," Sportacus whispered, „I don't know what to do...I'm scared."

„It's ok," Robbie said. He sat down on the mattress, grasped the towel and began to wipe Sportacus' face again. „I won't leave you."

Although Sportacus was in a lot of pain, feeling dizzy and nauseous, he looked astonished.

„Why...Robbie?"

„Why I'm still here?", Robbie completed his question. „I think..." he cleared his throat, „that you need a friend, now. And I...I can't let my friend down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for your feedback! Means a lot to me!**

Sportacus rolled onto his side.

„You never wanted to be my friend. "

Blushing, Robbie wrung the towel in his hands out. "I know. I hated you. I hated you, because you were so popular, and always surrounded by the kids."

Wincing slightly, Sportacus looked up to him. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well…" Robbie stood up, dipped the towel in the cold water and laid it on Sportacus' forehead. "You're burning up, Sportakook," he noticed. "You should see a doctor."

"No...no doctor."

"Why not?"

"You haven't answered my question," Sportacus said, closing his eyes.

"If I answer yours, I want to know the reason why you don't want to see a doctor."

"I already told you," Sportacus mumbled. "Robbie, why do you want to be my friend?"

Nervously, Robbie licked his lips. He wasn't good at talking about his thoughts and feelings.

"I discovered that we had a lot in common. Don't!", he shouted, when he saw that Sportacus was about to object. "Maybe you don't want to admit it, but you are lonely. You are different than other people. You'll always stay an outsider." Carefully, he glanced at Sportacus. The superhero had opened his eyes again. They were filled with tears. "You try to be around people to drive away the loneliness. And I bully people to...to...", he fell silent. "What? What is it, Robbie?", Sportacus croaked.

"Never mind."

"But..."

"No! Let me continue, please," Robbie said. He had started pacing again. He always did that when he had to think.

"I didn't care, when the children told me you were missing. But when I saw you, all alone, hurt and weak, and nobody didn't want to help you...I just knew that I have to be there for you. I know how it feels like. Besides, you always were nice to me, and I...I don't..." Hastily, Robbie spun around.

"Robbie?" He could hear the rustling of the blanked and suddenly two very warm hands were on his shoulders, turning him round. Sportacus was swaying, clinging to Robbie, his legs wobbly and his pulse racing.

He was frightened. He didn't feel better, he felt worse. His whole body was screaming in pain. His vision swam, and he struggled not to throw up again.

It was a huge effort to stay on his feet. He wouldn't care, if he had lost his power forever. He just didn't want to die. Why had he been so stupid? Why was he always so naïve?

He didn't want Robbie to leave. He had always liked him. And Robbie was right. They were both outcasts. Sportacus didn't want to be alone, not when he was sick and helpless.

"What's the matter with you?", Sportacus asked.

"I don't want you to die," Robbie blurted out, lowering his head and staring at the floor.

Sportacus was taken aback. He had expected anything but not that. "Robbie, you..." Sportacus didn't know what to say. Besides, he was feeling dizzy. He put one hand to his head, kneeding his temples. Suddenly, everything went dark and his legs gave way beneath him. Robbie tried to catch him, but he hit the floor anyway. "Sportakook, don't you dare to pass out," the villain cried. He had gripped Sportacus' shirt and nearly ripped it. "I'm trying," Sportacus panted.

Dragging him over to the bed, Robbie bit back the tears that sprung to his eyes. "I am the worst villain ever," he chuckled.

When Sportacus was back in bed, Robbie wiped away the tears with his sleeve. Sportacus laid on his back, moaning softly: "Help me, Robbie...please, help me."

"I wish I could," Robbie thought sadly. He sat down next to Sportacus and felt for his hand. The superhero grasped it, holding it weakly. Robbie felt weird. It was as if he was connected to Sportacus, experiencing his pain, trying to send him strength and comfort. He remembered the day, his mother had brought him to the children's home. He had held her hand, hadn't wanted to let go. But she hadn't cared. She hadn't listened to his pleads and wailing. In fact, she had slapped him, telling him that she was glad, he would be gone soon. Robbie shook his head. Why did these memories come back to haunt him?

"Sportacus, why don't you want to see a doctor? You promised me to tell me the truth." He wasn't sure, if Sportacus had heard him, because he wasn't reacting immediately.

"You know, I'm not a real human," Sportacus began after a while.

"You are an elf," Robbie stated. Sportacus slid his eyes open. "No, I'm not a real elf, either. My ancestors have been. But that was a long time ago. I only inherited the special powers."

"And the pointy ears," Robbie remarked.

"I don't have..." Sportacus raised his hand and touched his ears, as if he had forgotten how they looked like. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Anyway," Sportacus sighed, "my parents took me to a doctor once. He was impressed by my physical condition. And then...he wanted to run tests. He wanted to do experiments. And he gave me sugar. I broke down. The doctor was excited. My parents scared. I nearly died, because they didn't know what to do. I had nightmares for months. Some day, the doctor called and asked if I wanted to do that again. He really wanted to study me. I panicked. I ran away as far as I could, and hid in an old warehouse. I didn't want to go back...", Sportacus' voice became slurred and he groaned. Robbie reached out and gave him a bottle of water. Sportacus drank thirstily.

"So you haven't had the best childhood, either," Robbie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Surprised, Sportacus looked up to Robbie, who hastily looked away.

"Errr...nothing."

A strange ringing noise saved him. And he was glad that he didn't need to answer that question. "That's the telephone", he said, standing up. "I better get it."

"Robbie..." Sportacus called out, but Robbie had already hurried out of the room.

The phone was sitting on the desk, ringing again.

"Hello?" Robbie said nervously. "Oh...Porky it's you. What? All right...I come over. Bye!"

Slowly, Robbie put the receiver down. Pixel wanted to show him something. Hopefully, he had found that old lady. Before he left the Townhall, he shot one last glance at Sportacus, who was either sleeping or unconscious again.

**ööööööö**

Pixel sat at his computer, when Robbie entered the room. "Robbie, you have to see that...I couldn't find the old lady," he said, as Robbie came closer.

"Then what do you want to show me?" Robbie tried to hide his disappointment. Pixel typed something in his computer. The image of the old lady appeared on the screen. "That's how Sportacus described her to me." His fingers danced over the keyboard. "I compared every LazyTown inhabitant with that picture. Now look what I found out."

Suddenly, another image appeared on the screen. It showed a young woman with dark long hair and bright red lips. Despite her beauty she resembled the old lady. "Who's that? I've never seen her before..."

"That's Isabella Irresistible. She has moved to LazyTown one year ago," explained Pixel, clicking through the file, he had opened. "But why does she look like the old lady?", Robbie wanted to know, staring blankly at the screen, where a map of LazyTown had appeared. "Oh, Robbie...you should know." Pixel shook his head.

"Me? But I didn't do anything." Confused turned to the boy.

"Your disguises, Robbie. Isabella had worn a disguise."

"Oh," was all that Robbie could say. "But I...I didn't give it to her."

Not paying attention to Robbie, Pixel tapped on his monitor. "I found some old police reports. Apparently, Isabella had been convicted of marriage fraud. She was married twice. One husband was found dead in her home, but they couldn't prove she had killed him. The other one has no money left anymore. She was sent to prison. And she had moved to LazyTown after she had served her sentence." Pixel pointed at the map. "That's where she lives. You can go to her."

Robbie's head snapped up. "And what shall I do? She poisoned Sportakook. What if she tries to kill me, too?"

"Why can't you use your brain?", Pixel asked.

"Of course you can't walk to her door and talk to her."

Robbie looked surprised, but then he slowly began to understand. He was a villian for God's sake. He had to play a little dirty. "I know what to do. Pooky, can you please call the Mayor? Someone has to look after Sportacus." Robbie jumped to his feet.

"I'll call him."

Robbie nodded his thanks and turned to leave. "Robbie?", Pixel shouted, "Please be careful."

**ööööööö**

Robbie hurried back to his lair. He would do what he could do best: Disguise himself.

Rifling through his clothes, he soon found what he had been looking for.

When he looked in the mirror, Robbie was shocked. This was perfect. He hoped his plan worked.

Isabella's house was at the end of a road. It was painted golden (Stingy would have liked it) and glowed in the sunlight. Robbie could see a small greenhouse in her garden. Maybe she had grown the poisonous fruits there.

Isabella opened the door right away after Robbie had knocked.

"Hello," Robbie said, smiling at her. He had to admit that Isabella was beautiful, but he didn't feel attracted to her. "Who are you?", she asked.

At least she hadn't slammed the door shut. His disguise seemed to fool her.

"My name is Roberta Revenge," Robbie said.

Isabella looked annoyed. "And what do you want from me, Roberta?"

Robbie nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He had to be careful in choosing the right words, or Isabella would become suspicious. "I have a little problem. There's this man and he...betrayed me. Said he loved me, and stole my money. I want to get rid of him." Isabella smirked. "That's a good idea, but why do you think I could help you?", Isabella asked curiously.

"Well...I've heard some rumours. They say you're the best in treating men as they deserve. Please, help me." Although Robbie's heart was racing and his anger made him shiver and nearly gag, he tried to sound desperate. This woman was insane. And dangerous.

"I see." A small smile crept over her lips. "Why don't you come in? I show you my methods."

Every cell in Robbie's body screamed: No! Maybe this was a trap. Maybe she would try to kill him, too.

"That...", he cleared his throat, because it had suddenly gone very dry, "...would be great."

When he entered the house, he caught sight of his reflection in the big mirror. He was wearing a silk, purple dress and a lot of make up. His blond hair was flowing over his shoulders and back. I didn't know I can look this good, Robbie thought, before he followed Isabella into her living-room, or whatever this room was.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie waited for Robbie to collect the cake, but he hadn't showed up, yet.

Thereby, she was so eager to find out how Sportacus was. She had never seen him so sick and vulnerable before. Not even when he had a sugar-meltdown.

And she was so worried and scared.

When the phone rang, she picked it up immediately, not waiting for Uncle Milford to get it.

"Pixel! YOu found the person, who did this to Sportacus? Robbie went there on his own? I hope he's all right. What about Sportacus? My uncle? Oh, I will tell him. Bye, Pixel."

Stephanie wouldn't tell him to look after Sportacus. Instead, she would go and take care of him. After all, it was her best friend. And she would take the cake with her. Milford Meanswell was in the kitchen, baking a another cake for Bessie, who had called a dozen times, complaining about all the mess. She had been very upset, and Milford had decided to calm her down by baking her favourite cake.

He didn't even look up from the recipe, when Stephanie sneaked out of the house.

She ran over to the Townhall and got in, carefully balancing Robbie's chocolate cake on one hand.

"Robbie?" She called, but of course, Robbie wasn't there.

"Sportacus?" She tried, walking towards the guestroom. Sportacus was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow and fast. Seeing him without his costume was strange. He looked younger. His curls were damp with sweat, his skin ashen. Tears welled up in her eyes. This was so wrong. He was a superhero. "Sportacus?" Stephanie came closer. His lips were pressed together tightly. Deep lines of pain were etched into his skin. He didn't stir, when she gently felt for his hand, and squeezed it.

"Sportacus...you have to be all right. You promised to always be my friend." She fell silent and watched him for a moment, but he didn't move. Stephanie began to panic. "Sportacus? Please, wake up...please," she cried.

But even when she started to shake him, Sportacus didn't react. If she hadn't seen the slow rising and falling of his chest, she would have thought he wasn't breathing at all. "Robbie tries to help you. You have to hang on. Please." Sobbing freely now, she crawled into the bed, snuggling up against him. The sentence, she had said to him, when Sportacus had cheered her up, came to her mind: "You always make me feel better."

He was the most special friend she had. What if he died?

Exhausted, Stephanie closed her eyes. As long as she could hear his rattling breathing and feel the faint beating of his heart, everything would be fine.

**ooooo**

Robbie was more than surprised. The room was a mixture between a trophy hall and a witch's kitchen. Dozens of framed pictures were hanging on the walls, showing Isabella with other men and a few women. In the shelves were strange looking instruments, different phials, dried leaves and roots, and colourful spices. A kettle sat on a stove, bubbling and steaming. "Are these...", he croaked, "pictures of your lovers?" He suddenly discovered a photograph on which Mayor Meanswell was lying on his stomach, sleeping. Isabelle sat on top of him, grinning in the camera. Robbie nearly gagged. This was insane. She had slept with the Mayor. Hell, she had slept with every man in LazyTown except for him and...Sportacus. Was that the reason, why she had poisoned him? Because Sportacus had refused her offer? Somehow that made Robbie proud and happy. He asked himself, if Sportacus was a virgin. Or maybe he was gay? "Stop it, Robbie," he thought.

"They're not my lovers," Isabella said, scoffing.

"They're parts of my collection. I collect them, because I can have them all."

"And...", Robbie began, trying to sound interested and curious, "what about Sportacus? You know that strong superhero..."

Isabella's eyes flashed angrily. "Sportacus is a fool. He rejected me. Can you believe that? But I made him pay for that. I poisoned him. He'll die..if he isn't dead already."

Robbie almost shouted: "He's not!" But he swallowed it down. "What kind of poison did you use? Is there an antidote?" he croaked. "I knew you would be interested," Isabella said, picking up a phial. A dark green liquid was in it. "I made it myself. He'll suffer great pain. Then he will become delirious and unresponsive. Sometime his heart will stop beating. I also developed an antidote - just in case - but I don't think it'll help Sportacus." She held up another phial, which was filled with a clear liquid.

Robbie wanted to snatch it from her hands, and flee. "What's wrong with you? You look troubled," Isabella noticed. "Ah, you don't want to kill him? That's ok, I've some other potions." She gestured towards her cupboard.

"You're sick," Robbie spat, almost instantly regretting it.

"What was that?"

Robbie stepped backwards, playing with a strand of his hair. Suddenly, his wig shifted, exposing his greasy, black hair.

Isabella stared at him. "You...you are Robbie Rotten."

Without hesitating, Robbie lunged forward, knocking over a chair and a small bookshelf. He needed to get that antidote.

"What kind of villain are you? You're Sportacus' bitch. Shame on you!" Isabella was enraged.

Robbie didn't listen to her. This was his only chance to get the antidote now that she had blown his cover. She went after him. Her hands tugged at his wig, clawed at his dress. The fabric ripped, revealing the back of his waistcoat. "Don't you dare, Rotten," she screamed, her long nails digging into his skin. Robbie threw himself forward and managed to grasp the phial, before he fell to the floor.

Isabella grabbed his legs, and Robbie frantically kicked out, hitting her chin. Groaning, she let go off him, and Robbie scrambled to his feet. He hobbled through the room, knocking over chairs and potted plants. His dress entwined around his ankles. He fell to his knees, cursing and panting. At least Isabella didn't follow him. Finally, he reached the front door, wrenched it open and limped outside. Anxious, he looked down. The phial, he held in his shaking hands, was still intact. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Rotten!" Isabella yelled. "You will pay for that like your friend Sportacus." Robbie couldn't care less. He freed himself from the dress and jogged back to the Townhall. Pure adrenaline was shooting through his body, numbing the pain he felt. He had done it. For the first time in his life, he had risked his life to help someone.

Now, he could save Sportacus. Although he hardly ever smiled, he started to grin.

**ooooo**

As soon as he entered the building, he felt that something was wrong.

Clutching the antidote against his chest, he staggered into the guest room. Stephanie was at Sportacus' side. She looked up, when she saw him. "Who are you?" she asked. Her face was pale and tear-stained.

"It's me, Robbie..." He tried to pull off the wig.

"Oh, you're wearing a disguise," Stephanie said tiredly.

"Pinky, what's wrong?" Finally, Robbie threw away that damn wig.

"I don't know. Sportacus is so still. He doesn't wake up. I'm scared. Will he die?" Robbie swallowed. He couldn't look at the girl, who had started to cry again.

"I have the antidote. He won't die," he said, his voice shaking.

"Really?" Stephanie managed a small smile.

"Sportakook, did you hear that? I have the antidote!" Robbie bent down and glanced at Sportacus. The superhero looked worse. "You have to help me here. Can you do that?" Robbie continued, showing Sportacus the phial, although he couldn't see it.

Stephanie sobbed behind his back. Robbie wished she would shut up. He didn't know if the antidote worked. He was scared as hell. He didn't even know how to apply it. Because Sportacus had eaten the poison, he hoped the antidote was working, if he swallowed it.

Carefully, he uncorked the phial, opened Sportacus' mouth and let the liquid trickle over his lips. Sportacus made no move to drink it. Most of the antidote ran down his chin. "Oh come on!" Robbie shouted frustrated. He pressed Sportacus' mouth shut and held it for a minute.

This had to work.

"Is he getting any better?" Stephanie asked, sniffing.

"You annoy me, Pinky," Robbie growled, still watching Sportacus.

"I'm sorry...I'm just worried." And Stephanie brust into tears once more.

Nothing happened. "Don't you die on me, Sportacus. Please, don't do that," Robbie shouted, shaking him. Sportacus' head lolled from side to side, his limbs limp and soft, his skin ghostly pale.

Suddenly, Stephanie let out a wail. "He isn't breathing, Robbie. He isn't breathing anymore! Do something!"

"I...don't...I can't..." Robbie stammered. Stephanie was right, Sportacus wasn't breathing.

"But you have a driving license. You're supposed to know how to reanimate people."

"I don't care about some license," Robbie snorted.

"But you drive cars." Stephanie looked as if she was about to faint or panic.

"So what? I'm a villain. I don't need a driving license."

Gosh, he should stop arguing. He needed to do something.

"Mouth to mouth something," Stephanie suggested.

Hell, no. He couldn't do that, but he knew there was no alternative. "Turn around and look away," he said to Stephanie.

The girl obliged, and Robbie started to blow air into Sportacus' mouth, tasting vomit and the bitter flavour of the antidote. What if that hadn't been the antidote after all? Isabella could have lied to him.

"Breathe," he thought. "Breathe..."

Suddenly, Sportacus began to trash, rapidly sucking in air. Relieved, Robbie sank to his knees, holding his head. "Don't you ever scare me again, Sportakook."

"Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted, stepping forward. "Sportacus, are you all right?"

The superhero slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Stephanie, he smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," he whispered, before his eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep.

Robbie buried his head in his hands. He was exhausted. A hand softly shook him. Blinking, he looked up. "You can go home. I stay with Sportacus," offered Stephanie, who looked much better now. Her cheeks were blushed, and her eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She only was a kid, though. Stephanie nodded. "I call Uncle Milford."

Stretching, Robbie got up. His whole body hurt. "I'm in the need of a nap," he said, stifling a yawn. Before he left, he checked on Sportacus. The other man was sleeping peacefully, his breathing not troubled anymore. "I come back later."

"Don't forget the cake," Stephanie shouted, as Robbie opened the door. Surprised, he turned around. The cake. She had really done it. Why was she so nice to him? "Oh, thank you," he said, picking up the tray. It smelled wonderful, and Robbie's stomach started to rumble. He was hungry.

"No...thank you. You saved Sportacus." The girl smiled at him.

Walking through the streets of LazyTown was much more enjoyable now that he had succeeded. He did neither mind the bright sun nor the chirping birds. Robbie Rotten was happy.

He had nearly reached the secret entrance to his lair, when he felt a searing pain in the back of his head. The chocolate cake slipped from his hand as Robbie crumpled to ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all you kind comments! I really appreciate them. I'm sorry that it took me so long to continue...and I'm even more sorry, if this chapter is kinda messed up. I had so much trouble writing it...*sighs* **

* * *

><p>Sportacus slowly woke up. The room was dark; he could hardly make out Stephanie, who was sound asleep in an armchair. He blinked tiredly, as he tried to sit up. He felt dizzy, but at least he didn't need to throw up again.<p>

What had happened? He knew that Robbie had been with him, promising him to not leave him alone. He had been poisoned. His throat was dry, and he still was exhausted.

Suddenly, he felt a faint tingling on his skin. It made the hairs on the back of his head stand up. At first, he thought his crystal had gone off, but then he realized that he didn't wear his costume. Sportacus shook his head, but the strange feeling remained.

„Robbie?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes. „Robbie is in trouble." There was no logical explanation why he sensed that Robbie was in trouble. He was an elf with magical powers after all.

Silently, he slid off the mattress. His legs were shaking so badly, he nearly lost his balance. What should he do? He could wake Stephanie, but she looked so worn out even in her sleep. He discovered a water bottle on a cupboards. He drank eagerly, enjoying the cold liquid that trickled down his throat, giving him a little bit of his energy back. He staggered towards the door, opened it, and left the Townhall.

He didn't know, how he got here. Then he saw his aircraft, hovering a feet inches above the ground. He found an apple in the cockpit, and hastily took some bites. Now he felt better. He followed his pure instinct that led him through the dark town like a bright torch.

He still hadn't got all of his energy back. Being poisoned was worse than having a sugar meltdown.

**ooooo**

Robbie woke with a pounding headache. He couldn't believe it. Fighting against Sportacus caused him trouble, whereas helping Sportacus didn't hurt less.

„Look at you, you scum," a voice said. Robbie's eyes snapped open. Isabella stood in front of him, glaring at him. He then realized that he was tied to a chair, and that he was naked.

A cold shiver ran down his spine.

„You didn't think you could get away with that, did you?"

Robbie blinked to clear his vision. This was not good. Nobody would ever find him. Isabella would kill him for sure. „Why?" he asked himself. „Why didn't he deserve a second chance?" He hoped Sportacus was fine. Otherwise nothing made sense anymore.

Isabella was circling him. Her hands touched his back, his shoulders and his thighs. Robbie squirmed uncomfortably. Feeling her fingers on his skin made him sick.

„You're indeed ugly, Rotten," Isabella said, letting her fingers trail over his chest, squeezing one nipple. Surprised, Robbie jumped slightly. „This hurt you already?"

Isabella smirked. „I haven't even started, yet. You know that I will kill you, don't you?"

Shivering, Robbie closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to her. As she raked her fingers through his greasy hair, and forcefully yanked his head back, he bit back a cry of pain.

**ooooo**

Sportacus came to the end of the town. On the left was an abandoned warehouse; on the right was a small house with a greenhouse sitting in the garden. He felt that Robbie had been here before. As he came closer to the house, he saw that the front door was wide open. But Robbie wasn't in that house anymore. Confused, Sportacus turned around, and looked at the warehouse again.

His skin prickled stronger, almost as if it was burning. Robbie had to be in that warehouse.

A new wave of dizziness washed over him, and he held his stomach, which had started to hurt again.  
>Carefully, he sneaked on the compound. He had no idea what would await him, since his memories of the woman, who had poisoned him, were blurred.<p>

The big gate was slightly ajar, and Sportacus peeked inside. In the dim light that came from a single light bulb, he could see a woman leaning over a man, who was tied up and – Sportacus frowned – naked. The woman had blond hair and was strikingly beautiful. Sportacus remembered her somehow, but he didn't know, where he had seen her before.

Suddenly, the woman stepped back, and Sportacus gasped with shock, as he learned that the man was Robbie. Robbie's slim body was covered with bruises and cuts. He moaned silently, as the woman laughed hysterically.

„Hold it," Sportacus shouted, pushing the gate open. Robbie's head jerked up. With tear-filled eyes, he looked at him. The woman spun round, and stared disbelievingly at Sportacus.

She didn't recognize him at first, but when Robbie sobbed: „Sportacus...", she looked even more surprised.

„You are...you...why did you survive?"

„Because I have friends, who help me," Sportacus replied calmly, glancing at Robbie, who was slowly shaking his head.

„So it was his fault." Isabella tensed, pointing at Robbie with the bloody knife, she held in her hand.

„Lower the knife, please," Sportacus said. His stomach was churning. Not because of the remaining poison, but because of seeing Robbie like that.

„What's wrong with you? I don't get it," Isabella wailed, still waving her knife up and down. She looked, as if she had lost her mind. „He is a villain, but he helps you. You are the hero and you like him...I'm a beautiful woman, who wants to please you in every imaginable way, and you dump me?"

„Robbie is not evil," Sportacus explained, clutching his stomach, „and I'm not interested in women."

Robbie's mouth fell open. What was that suppose to mean?

„You're insane!" Isabella spat, and then without a warning, she turned around, and stabbed Robbie in the shoulder. Hissing with pain, Robbie flinched. His bound hands opened and closed, as if he wanted to hold onto something. A strangled cry escaped his lips.

Usually, Sportacus didn't lose his temper. He had always tried to be patient with Robbie. He never yelled at the kids. But that stupid woman had pushed her limits too leaped forward, and did a back flip that sent her to the ground, as his legs slammed into her back. When she didn't move, Sportacus rushed to Robbie, who was squirming and panting.

„Hurts," he rasped. The blood flowed freely from the small wound.

„It's ok, Robbie. Stay still."

„I'm naked! That's embarrassing...If you could..." Robbie's voice was no more than a faint whisper.

„Shhh, don't worry. I'll find something to cover you."

When Robbie didn't resist, Sportacus began to untie him. Then he scooped him in his arms. „I'll get you to a hospital."

„Ah! Only if you let examine yourself," Robbie weakly objected. Sportacus sighed. „You know I can't do that."

„Then take me home. I've had worse injuries."

„Stubborn fool," Sportacus mumbled.

„Glad you aren't," Robbie snorted. He snuggled himself up against Sportacus' broad chest. He had been held by Sportacus before, but it had never felt so good and comforting.

„What about Isabella?" he asked, fighting the urge to close his eyes and fell asleep.

Sportacus looked down, and immediately looked away; his face pale. „She's dead." He felt crushed. Of course he had wanted to save Robbie, but he had never wanted to kill someone. He wanted to help people, not to take their lives.

Robbie glanced at him. „It was not your fault, Sportakook."

Shaking his head, Sportacus carried Robbie out of the warehouse. Isabella's blank eyes, and the growing pool of blood followed them. Isabella had stabbed herself with her own knife, when Sportacus had shoved her. It had been his fault.

As he left the building, Robbie began to shiver violently in the cold early morning air. Sweat was covering his forehead. „I need to find something to keep you warm," Sportacus mumbled more to himself.

„Isabella's house," Robbie whispered.

Slowly, Sportacus walked over to the small house. He didn't want to go in, but Robbie really needed his help. He found a red coat on the rack, and carefully laid it over Robbie, who sighed.

His arms started to hurt, because he still felt weak. Next to the coat rack was a cupboard, on which a laptop sat. A picture was shown on the screen. Although Sportacus wanted to hurry, he couldn't take his eyes of it. On the picture was Robbie. It had clearly been taken in the warehouse, because Robbie was naked and bound to the chair. Isabella sat on his lap, straddling his chest. Robbie's eyes were closed, his lips pressed together tightly. At least he hadn't seen Isabella's wicked smile.

Sportacus kicked out, and sent the laptop to the ground. The screen cracked, tiny plastic pieces were scattered everywhere. With a buzzing sound the machine went dead. Robbie's eyes flew open.

„What was that?"

„Nothing...let's get you home."

Sportacus nearly made it to the gigantic billboard, when his legs gave way, and he toppled to the ground. Terrified, Robbie let out a shaky scream, as he too hit the hard ground. Sportacus tried to get up again, but he couldn't. The poison had weakened him so much, and his energy was drained.

**ooooo**

When he came to, he was back in the TownHall's spare bed. The kids were standing around it, nervously staring at him.

„Sportacus!" Stephanie exclaimed. „Are you all right?"

„I'm much better, thank you." Indeed, he felt better. He wasn't tired anymore, his stomach didn't rebel; on the contrary, he was hungry.

„You scared us so much," Pixel said. The boy looked, as if he hadn't slept at all. A slight smile crept over his lips.

„What about Robbie?" Ziggy wanted to know.

Sportacus' smile faded. Abruptly, he sat up. „Where is Robbie?"

„He insisted on going home," Trixie told him. „I don't know what he had been up to, but he didn't wear any clothes."

„Listen...I'll explain everything later. I need to see Robbie first. Please, don't worry. I'm fine, and Robbie will be all right, too."

As he got up, Stephanie asked: „We're safe now, aren't we?"

„Of course. Nobody's going to hurt you," Sportacus said, while he bent down to slip into his boots.

The face of Isabella's dead body pierced his mind, and he shivered. No, she wouldn't hurt anybody else. He had made sure of that.

He grabbed an apple and a banana from an enormous fruit bowl, somebody had placed on the cupboard.

„Hello, Sportacus. Good to see you up and around," the Major greeted him, after Sportacus had left the guestroom, and now stood in his office.

„Thank you, Major," Sportacus replied.

„I must talk to you about Isabella Invincible. The police had been here. They said she's dead...Sportacus, you didn't kill her, did you?"

Sportacus cringed. „No, I... I didn't kill her," he lied. „I will answer all your question, but I need to talk to Robbie first."

The Major nodded. He trusted Sportacus with his life. „I knew you didn't do it. I'll tell the police that you will talk to them."

Eating the apple and the banana, Sportacus made his way to Robbie's lair. He didn't really know what he should tell him. He just wanted to make sure that Robbie was all right. He had been pretty much upset, when Robbie had been stabbed. And the weird picture of him and Isabella had made his heart ache.

Thinking of Isabella brought back the memories of her death. He was responsible for it. He had killed her. He had always been so keen on saving people; driven by his feelings. His love for others had pushed him to do good things.

Why had he gone too far? Why had he failed? Did that make him a bad person? Had he cared about Isabella? Or had he been selfish, because he had been so fond of rescuing Robbie. What was right? What was wrong?

He reached the billboard, feeling insecure and unsure. With both hands he opened the hatch. „Robbie? It's me, Sportacus. Are you there?"

When he received no answer, he carefully peeked inside. „Robbie, I need to talk to you."

„Come on in," Robbie suddenly said, after the silence had nearly become unbearable.

Effortlessly, Sportacus jumped into the pipe. He slid down until he reached Robbie's lair, tumbling out of the pipe, and landing on his knees.

As he stood up, he saw Robbie, who sat in his orange armchair, wrapped in a blanket. A huge slice of the chocolate cake Stephanie had made, sat next to him. He hadn't even touched it.

„You feel better?" Robbie asked, lifting his head.

Sportacus nodded. „I'm all right. What about you?"

„Sore, but I'll live."

When he looked at Sportacus, who winced and scrunched his face, as if he was in pain, he quickly added: „That's not what I wanted to say."

„I killed her, Robbie," Sportacus rasped, his eyes full of fear and doubt.

Robbie sighed. „It was an accident. You didn't mean to murder her, did you?"

„Of course not...but she's dead."

„And I survived. Isn't that important to you?" Robbie said quietly.

Sportacus started to pace, glancing at the various inventions and machines. „It is important. I just don't know who I am anymore. Am I a bad person?"

Turning his head, Robbie snickered. „You are so good it makes the nails of my toes curl. You cannot be bad. Have you ever been humiliated until you couldn't take it anymore? Have you ever been told that no one loves you? Have you ever been thrown away as if you were trash?"

Shocked, Sportacus froze. „No...I've never...Robbie, are you..." His hands wandered to a big hammer, and he ran his fingers over the rough surface, feeling every single crack. „Are you talking about yourself? Are these the reasons why you became...a villain?"

Robbie balled his hands into tight fists, his face had gone pale. „I was just trying to explain, why you'll never turn evil. Oh, screw it!"

Throwing down the blanket, he jumped to his feet, gasping with pain caused by his stab wound. „All right, I did talk about me. I had a hard time, when I was a kid. Nobody liked me. Nobody wanted to be with me. They broke me, I sewed the pieces back together, but I wasn't whole. I left out some pieces; stuffed them away. I didn't want to love anymore. You...you found my missing pieces. I couldn't...I didn't want to believe it, but suddenly I cared for you. You always tried to help me. You didn't judge me. You were always patient with me. You will never become bad, Sportacus. Never." Tears welled up in his eyes. Ashamed, Robbie lowered his head, quickly rubbing at his eyes.

He tensed, as he became aware of Sportacus coming closer. „I don't know what to say, Robbie. I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. And I'll always will be there for you. I'm your friend." Carefully, Sportacus laid a hand on Robbie's trembling shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

Robbie smirked. „See? You are nice."

Nudging Robbie, Sportacus stepped back. His blue eyes were flashing with hope. „Thank you, Robbie. But still, maybe I could have saved Isabella. Maybe she has never experienced true love."

Harshly, Robbie shook his head. „No! Isabella was crazy. She was a murderer! Do you know that she killed some of the men she slept with? When she captured me, I was so scared. It reminded me of the times, when the other kids locked me up in the basement. I felt so helpless and weak. She almost killed you. And she wanted to kill me, too."

„I could have called the police. They could have arrested her. Robbie, it's so difficult for me. Don't you understand?" Sportacus hung his head.

„Didn't you listen to what I was saying? She tortured us, Sportakook!" Robbie suddenly screamed. Surprised, Sportacus looked at him. The other man was breathing hard; his eyes bleary.

Sportacus winced. „I'm sorry. I guess I need time to think about it." Then, after a pause, he added: „Are you ok, Robbie?"

Robbie weakly grinned. „Honestly, I don't know."

Running his hand through his hair, Sportacus said: „I better go now. Need to talk to the police, and go back to my airship."

The superhero spun round, and walked to the huge chute.

„Wait!" Robbie called out, taking one step forward. „You said to Isabella that you are not interested in women. What did you mean by that?"

Sportacus tensed, yet he didn't turn around to face Robbie. „I gotta go," he shouted, and before Robbie could complain, he had climbed into the pipe.

For a moment, Robbie blankly stared at the dark opening. Then he shuffled back to his chair, curled himself up, and tried to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**The story is now coming to an end. Thank you for your kind comments and favs. You helped me a lot! :)**

**Warning: Slash (Robbie/Sportacus)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sportacus was glad, as he reached the surface. Why did Robbie remember what he had said to Isabella?<p>

He hadn't really thought about it. The words had been out of his mouth, before he could react. It was true.

Sportacus wasn't interested in women. Never had been.

In fact, he had never really thought about love, relationships and sex.

After all, he was a superhero. There was no time for a partner.

Things had changed, when he had first met Robbie. He had suddenly realized that he longed for a true friend. A lover. A partner.

The goofy figure was just adorable in a way. Robbie was interesting.

A man with a dark history. A man, who often was insecure and helpless. A man, who tried everything to hide from the world.

Robbie was right. They weren't that different.

Sportacus had tried to talk to him, but Robbie always ran away from him.

His feelings for him had become stronger. He had fallen in love with Robbie Rotten.

Sportacus didn't know what to do. Surely, Robbie didn't love him back.

Besides, it was impossible to be together with him. He had killed someone, to save the one he loved. This wasn't right. This wasn't worth it.

He was supposed to stay alone.

As he returned to the townhall, he spotted a police car, which was parked right outside. He didn't want to talk to the police. Of course, he would admit that he had caused Isabella's death.

He was an honest person.

What if they sent him to prison? A real prison - not the one, Robbie had once built. Being locked up was horrible. He needed space. He needed air. But he wouldn't object. It had been his fault, and this was his rightful punishment.

Slowly, he opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Sportacus! Good to see you again. Are you all right?" Mayer Meanswell asked concerned. He was standing at a cabinet, rifling through the files.

Behind his desk sat two policemen. They both had looked up from their conversation, as the Mayor had greeted Sportacus.

"I'm fine. The poison has left my body."

Mayor Meanswell nodded. "These two policemen would like to ask you some questions."

Both men simultaneously bowed their heads, and pointed at a chair, indicating for Sportacus to sit down.

"Sportacus, is that your full name?" One of them asked.

As Sportacus nodded, the man continued: "My name is Officer Truthful, and this is Officer Fair-Minded. We discovered the dead body of Isabella Irresistible in the warehouse of the Seesaw Company. Could you tell us what happened?"

"Robbie Rotten had been kidnapped by her. I found them in the storeroom. Isabella had a knife, and she..." he fell silent, as the unpleasant images of Robbie's pain-filled eyes crossed his mind. "She tortured Robbie."

"Who is Robbie Rotten?" Officer Fair-Minded wanted to know.

Sportacus was surprised, they had never heard of him. Nevertheless, he was the town's villain.

"He's living in LazyTown," he simply said. "And he helped me, after I had been poisoned by Isabella."

The police officers nodded. "Please, go on."

"I wanted to save Robbie...I wanted to stop Isabella. I pushed her away, she fell, and then she was dead." Sadly, Sportacus lowered his head, balling his hands into tight fists.

Officer Truthful scribbled something in his notepad.

"She attacked Mr Rotten. You attempted to rescue him. Did you kill her?"

Sportacus flinched violently. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound, Robbie crashed through the door. He was panting and wheezing, holding his arm.

Immediately, Sportacus leaped to his feet, and caught him, before he could fall. He then guided Robbie to the chair, and let him sit down.

"It was not his fault, " Robbie blurted out. "He did not kill Isabella. It was an accident. She stabbed me, and when she fell, she stabbed herself. Sportacus saved me. That's what I always does. He saves people. He is, " Robbie paused to catch his breath, "a hero."

Mayor Meanswell started to grin. "I knew it, Sportacus."

"And you are Robbie Rotten?" Officer Fair-Minded asked.

"I am," Robbie said, still slightly out of breath.

Officer Truthful turned to Sportacus. "Is it true what he said?"

"Well, she stabbed herself, because I pushed her...I...I don't know."

"Oh shut up, Sportakook!" Robbie rasped.

Abruptly, both officers stood up. "We've heard enough. Sportacus, thank you for your help," Officer Fair-Minded said.

"My help?" Sportacus stammered.

"Isabella Irresistible was a wanted criminal. After she was released from jail, she disappeared, but she left behind a trail of dead and confused men. We re-opened her case, and found new evidences to prove that she was a murderer. She killed at least for men, and humiliated a lot more."

Robbie and the Mayor both cringed awkwardly. Ashamed, the Mayor turned around to face his cabinet again.

"We can finally close the case. Please, don't feel guilty. And don't forget that she didn't give a damn about others. The Mayor told us that she nearly killed you."

Shaking Sportacus' hand, Officer Truthful added: "You are a good person. And we really appreciate your help."

"Goodbye."

The two policemen left, and Mayor Meanswell continued sorting through his files.

Silently, Robbie and Sportacus followed the police officers through the door. They waved, as both men got into the car, and drove away.

"Do you believe me now?" Robbie asked, leaning himself against the stone wall that surrounded the sportsfield.

"I guess you're right," Sportacus said. He still looked shocked and worried, as if he couldn't believe the nightmare was really over.

"And you know what? I really like you, Sportakook. I'm not interested in women, either."

Sadly, Sportacus shook his head. Then, all of a sudden, he began to cry.

Confused, Robbie gaped at him. He had expected Sportacus to do anything, but not that he wailed like a baby.

"What's wrong?"

Turning away, Sportacus mumbled: "I can't...I just can't..."

His whole body shook, and he sobbed loudly.

Carefully, Robbie touched his back, and patted it.

"You're really confusing me. I thought you like me, too."

"I do," Sportacus sniffed. "I love you, Robbie."

"What?"

Robbie spun him round. Tears rolled down Sportacus' pale face, and he avoided looking at him.

"What did you just say?"

"I've fallen in love with you."

It was as if somebody had shoved Robbie into a bowl of hot water. His skin started to prickle, his whole body was filled with warmth. Before Sportacus could react, Robbie threw himself against him, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. His kiss was clumsy and wet, but it sparked the longing for more. When Robbie Rotten embraced him, and pulled him even closer, Sportacus lifted his arms, and softly pushed him away.

Disappointed, Robbie hung his head.

"I can't, Robbie. Somebody died because of my feelings. What if this happens again?" Sportacus' voice was hoarse, and he took another step back, fumbling with the jumper, he was wearing. Judging by its size, it had once belonged to the Mayor.

"Do you regret saving me?" Robbie asked. His eyes were narrowed, his lips pressed together tightly.

"No, of course not. I will always save you."

Nodding, Robbie tapped a finger on his chin. "Imagine, someone gets hurt...or even killed, when you rescue Stephanie, or Pickle, or that Zigzag boy. Would you stop loving them? Would you stop being their friend?"

"No...," Sportacus replied, frowning. He could still feel Robbie's lips on his skin. He wanted to kiss him so badly.

"See?" Robbie spread his arms, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his wounded shoulder. "It doesn't matter, whether you're in a relationship or not, because you'll always care about other people. You'll always be worried."

"What if I can't protect you?" Sportacus asked. He sounded more like an insecure child than a self-confident superhero.

"You don't need to. I am not some precious porcelain figurine, you lock away in a vitrine."

"But you're precious to me," Sportacus sighed.

"Then let me live my life. I need my freedom, I need to make my own experiences." Slowly, Robbie felt for Sportacus' hands, entwining their fingers.

"And I know that you are watching over me. I know that you will save me, whenever I'm in grave danger. I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Robbie." A heavy weight was lifted off Sportacus' shoulders. He shuddered.

"You know what, Sportacus? I'm tired of being lonely, of being pushed away. I want to be with you. You can make me whole again," Robbie said. His voice was shaking. "Please, Sportacus."

Gently, Sportacus took Robbie's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eyes. Robbie gasped. Sportacus was so beautiful, so perfect.

"Stephanie would say there is always a way," Sportacus whispered, before kissing him. His lips were soft, carefully covering Robbie's mouth.

Robbie slung his arms around Sportacus, pulling him into a tight hug. Eagerly, he kissed him back; experiencing true love for the first time in his life. When Sportacus hesitatingly opened his mouth, Robbie was brave enough to continue exploring his inner depth. It was as if he drank from his pure soul, making him feel lightheaded and weak.

"Never leave me," Robbie panted, after they had both pulled back to breathe.

"I won't," replied Sportacus, gently stroking Robbie's cheek.

Smiling weakly, Robbie leaned his slender form against Sportacus' broad chest.

"I'm glad I found you, Sportakook."

**uuuuu**

**Epilogue**

"And LazyTown's prize for the most helpful person goes to...," the Mayor began.

Pixel started a drum roll on his computer. Ziggy excitedly bounced up and down, whereas Stephanie glanced at Sportacus, who was smiling happily.

The Mayor opened the envelope. "Robbie Rotten," he shouted.

Everybody cheered and clapped, but Robbie, who had shyly sat down next to Sportacus, didn't even react.

"Hey," Sportacus whispered, "you won a prize. A big golden trophy."

Robbie snapped out of his trance. "I won? I won! Finally."

A grin appeared on his face.

"Mr Rotten, please come to the stage," the Mayor said, waving the envelope.

After Robbie had joined the Mayor, he took the golden trophy, and held it tight, thinking of the many times he had tried to win something, and failed.

All of a sudden, his smile faltered.

"I always wanted to win by any means. I never cared about others. When I was a kid," he began, his voice hoarse and hushed, "I had no friends. No one liked me. When I came to LazyTown, I wanted to hurt you. I tried to be better than you. Until now." He paused to look at Sportacus, who was beaming. "I found someone, who loves me. He accepted me, he scared away the darkness. He is my real reward. Thank you, Sportacus."

Sportacus blushed furiously, hastily blinking away the tears that stung in his eyes.

Before he left the stage, Robbie added: "But I'll keep that trophy anyway."

-the end-


End file.
